Un Traje de Novia cosido con mis lagrimas
by Legolas3
Summary: Sirius encarga el traje de la novia para la boda, sin saber que Remus es quien lo esta haciendo, meintars llora por el amor que nunca le confeso.


Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados, para una mas de mis locas ideas.

**Un Traje de Novia cosido con mis lagrimas.**

Hoy es el día mas dichoso en tu vida y debería sentirme feliz por ti, pero no puedo... aun cuando me pediste que sonriera, que te acompañara en este maravilloso día, siempre hemos  sido amigos, desde pequeños, pero hoy me duele verte así...

Y aquí e entregado el vestido, seguramente te sorprenderá que yo sea el autor, del traje que ella usara para comenzar su vida a tu lado... un traje que cosí con el dolor de mi corazón y que adorné con mis lagrimas, pensando en tu felicidad, deseando ser parte de ella.

--- Flash back-----

¿Por que nos encontramos?,  después de un tiempo de no vernos, después de un tiempo que me aleje, tratando de esclarecer mis sentimientos, tratando de decirme mil veces, que no era amor, que solo era amistad... pero, por mas paso el tiempo, y me di cuenta... si aclare mis dudas, por que mi corazón forjo mas este sentimiento; y cada noche añoraba tu sonrisa, cada momento suspiraba por una mirada, como las que les dirigías a ellas, a quienes amabas, a ellas... que no era yo, porque soy tu amigo, por que soy un hombre, pero principalmente por que soy un cobarde, nunca pude decirte la verdad, nunca me atreví por temor.

Y hoy, creí que sufría una alucinación , cuando te vi caminando frente al aparador, es cierto te he visto muchas veces, siguiendo la misma trayectoria, pero solo pasas, nunca te detienes... ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo?, si nunca te he dicho, que trabajo aquí; nos graduamos de Hogwarts, pero las oportunidades no llegaron, que importaban mis buenos resultados, mi simpatía, mi ... no importaron por que por sobre todo, pesa sobre mi, la licantropía, y como una plaga aleja a todos aquellos que podrían darme una oportunidad...

Triste, que este sea el único empleo que pude conseguir, y en estas ocasiones le agradezco a mi madre, que siempre quiso tener una hija, sus clases, me enseño las artes que su madre a su ves le transmitió, el hilo y la aguja, las sedas y las telas, el mundo en que me desenvuelvo en estos momentos, mi refugio.

Seguramente, James, tu o Peter, se burlarían... si me vieran trabajando aquí, si vieran con que empeño fabrico la ilusión de otros, creando y cosiendo bellos vestidos, que en su día usaran estas hermosas novias, bellos trajes  que llevaran a los novios a su nueva vida... una felicidad que nunca conoceré, una felicidad que solo es ilusión...

Por que el único al que he amado, el único al que amare, es prohibido; y tal ves sea lo mejor... como hombre lobo no tengo derecho a atraerlo a un vida de problemas...

Pero ese día en especial, te vi de nuevo frente al aparador y te detuviste...  con una gran sonrisa, la dueña no pudo evitar notar lo distinguido de tu porte, y como a cliente importante te recibió.

Mientras yo trataba de ocultarme, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, mientras sin querer colocaba demasiados adornos en muy poca tela, tal era el nerviosismo que siempre y ahora provocabas en mi... Sirius.... ¿por qué tenias que aparecer en este momento?... es mas... ¿qué hacías en una tienda así?... no podía aceptarlo mi corazón... ¿buscabas un vestido?... ¿para una boda?... ¿la tuya?... por un momento deje de respirar...

Solo resé por que la dueña no deseara presentarme contigo, no deseara que me explicaras que tipo de ropa...

Y por fin te marchaste, y mi corazón se fue contigo, traidor... después de todo este tiempo aun me produce esas reacciones.

- Lupin- la dueña me llamo, yo agradecí  que fuera después de haberte marchado tu, no sabría que te habría dicho.

- Señora- me acerque con paso vacilante.

- Deja todo el trabajo que tengas pendiente, en manos de los ayudantes, quiero que te dediques especialmente a un importante encargo- la dueña una mujer regordeta sonrió ampliamente- mi negocio adquirirá una renombrada fama, pues somos los encargados de confeccionar el vestido, que lucirá la novia de una de las bodas mas importantes de el año, la novia del hijo de una familia de antiguos magos y herederos- la mujer observo el extraño rostro que empezaba a mostrar su empleado- si, ya me lo confirmaron- ella interpreto que el muchacho estaba ilusionado, ante la idea de volver su trabajo famoso- el mismo señor Black, vino a hacerme el pedido, la novia vendrá a probarse lo que avances, la próxima semana; por que la boda será en un par de meses- la señora observo nuevamente extrañada, el sombrío semblante del joven- bueno, si se que es un poco precipitado, pero así son los jóvenes de hoy; tendrás que crear una maravilla en pocas semanas...- la señora el entrego unos pergaminos- estas son algunas de las especificaciones del traje, espero ver un avance, Lupin- la señora se alejo.

- Como ordene- Remus se inclino ligeramente, mientras volvía a su mesa de diseño.

Se casa, el único pensamiento que ronda mi mente, se casa y será muy feliz; pues nunca habrá de sentir nada por mi... y no puedo evitar pensar, que las cosas serian diferentes de no haber huido, lejos de ustedes, de él...

Pero no puedo hacer nada, nada mas que desearle que sea muy feliz, inmensamente y crear el mejor y mas hermoso vestido, para que ese día ella resplandezca a su lado, para que ese día ella coloque su corazón , en el lugar que desea el mío...

Y comienzo a trazar patrones, uno detrás de otro, los diseños salen con rapidez e inmediatamente mis manos los estrujan, no son lo suficiente perfectos, no llevan la belleza de la ironía, la maldita ironía que la vida me impone... es un traje que quiero crear con todo mi dolor, adornar con mis lagrimas y en el darte lo único que tengo para ti...

Todos estos días, ni siquiera voy a casa, me quedo aquí, diseñando, creándolo el trae mas maravilloso que puedan imaginar, digno de aquélla que al fin gano, que al fin obtuvo el tesoro mas preciado para mi.

Y al fin comienzo a cortar la tela, comienzo a unir las partes, solo la mejor seda puede ser destinada a esta creación, solo los mejores materiales... no importa cuantas lagrimas haya derramado en ella, no las opacara, por que ese día, ella debe brillar para ti como nadie, como nunca brillare yo para ti...

Al fin termino de cocer el primer modelo, lo dejo en manos de la dueña, y alego un descanso necesario, ella no me lo niega, en realidad mas interesada en conocer a la dichosa novia, ya ella me dirá si hay detalles que cambiar.

Yo no quiero estar aquí, no quiero verla y ponerle un rostro a mi sufrir; así que con paso lento me dirijo a mi departamento, el desorden impera, varias cartas han sido deslizadas por debajo de la puerta... no tengo ganas de leerlas, seguramente serán cuentas, alguna carta de la abuela, alguna nota de mi padre desde algún lugar con su nueva conquista... no tengo el mínimo deseo de leerlas.

Así que cansado me tiro sin desvestir sobre la cama, pensando ¿como será la novia?, ¿cómo será aquélla mujer que no sabe, que lleva puestas mis lagrimas, en su hermoso traje?.. ¿por que se casa con la única persona a la que he amado, y amare nunca?...

Que tonto, lo pienso como si Sirius fuera mío... y aun cuando mi corazón se parte en pedazos solo puedo desearle que ella lo ame, tanto como lo amo yo... pero eso es imposible, por que no creo que nadie pueda jamás quererte como yo... nadie podrá nunca hacerte sonreír como yo... o limpiar tus lagrimas y contemplar tu felicidad... si tan solo no hubiera sido un cobarde, por lo menos te lo hubiera dicho.. y así sabiendo que me odias, tendría una respuesta... que patético soy...

La novia es bellísima, eso me dijo la dueña... yo deje de escucharla cuando comenzó a hablar de ella... no quiero saber, no quiero siquiera imaginar lo perfecta que es, lo hermosa, lo feliz... se que ella no tiene la culpa, que no sabe de mi, de un pobre licántropo al que le quita ... le quita toda ilusión que conservaba...

Son muy pocos cambios, tan solo un poco mas largo el velo, un poco mas amplio el vestido... y yo tan solo coso distraído; es por eso que no lo vi cuando entro y se detuvo frente a mi...

- ¿Remus...?- su vos, una que siempre reconoceré, hizo que levantara la vista, no podía ser, ¿por qué estaba el frente a mi?...¿por qué.

- Sirius...- le salude, tratando de no mostrar mi amargura, peor como podría, si el siempre hace que sonría, que mi corazón este en paz, nada mas con contemplarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, bueno, digo es que tenemos casi un año de no vernos, ¿por qué nunca contestas nuestras cartas?- Sirius, preguntó todo emocionado ante la vista de su amigo, cuanto había añorado verlo.

- Trabajo aquí... es lo único que conseguí, y si... es ya casi un año... lo siento, con la muerte de mi madre, el cambiarme de casa, buscar un empleo... lo siento, o tuve tiempo de contestarles- Remus sonrió levemente.

- Claro... peor nos podías haber dicho que trabajas aquí, todos venimos a diario al callejón Diagon, y pudimos saludarte...- Sirius, movió la cabeza negando, de un lado al otro- ¿por qué siempre eres tan reservado Remus?.

- Lo siento... la verdad, me daba un poco de pena contarles... tal ves se burlarían...- Remus bajo la vista apenado.

- ¿Burlarnos?... Remus, somos tus amigos, y al menos yo comprendo que has de haber pasado pro tanto... perdónanos por no estar ahí...- Sirius, sonrió amargamente.

- No te disculpes... todos teníamos que organizar nuestras vidas una ves saliendo de Hogwarts...- Remus levanto la vista, no podía dejar de contemplar los maravillosos ojos frente a él.

- Bueno, al menos espero que podamos vernos en la boda... es  increíble... cuando encargue el vestido no pensé que tu lo harías... seguramente será el mas increíble y bello- Sirius le sonrió, sin sabes cuanto sus palabras dolían a Remus.

- Debe ser una novia muy feliz- Remus sonrío tristemente, haría lo posible por sonreír, por ser participe de la felicidad de su amigo.

- Claro, es un amor inmenso... Remus, tienes que estar ahí, no te perdonare que faltes, ¡eh!... – Sirius siguió sonriendo- bueno, espero no estar muy ocupado con los preparativos y volver a saludarte... te traeré a la novia, no imaginas la cara que pondrá al saber que tu haces el vestido... tienes que verla, esta increíblemente  hermosa- Sirius se dirigió a la puerta- no lo olvides, tiene que ir...- Sirius salió, dejando a un triste Remus.

- Si, debe ser maravillosa para conquistar tu corazón... muy hermosa- Remus sujeto con fuerza el vestido- y yo la haré lucir aun mas hermosa, para ti...

----- Fin flash back-----

Y aquí estoy , esperando a verlos a ambos… tonto de mi, ni siquiera vi la invitación, solo me quede parado frente al lugar, indeciso, deseando marcharme, y justo cuando me había armado de valor, para correr lejos de ti…

Apareciste, y me sonreíste, casi me llevas a rastras, y mi corazón derramaba amargas lagrimas, me pediste que me situara en un lugar de honor, al lado de Peter, al que saludó someramente, cuando te pregunte por James, tu me sonreíste y me respondiste, que el tenia un lugar muy especial... seguramente será tu padrino... es tu mejor amigo después de todo...

Y la música comenzó, como es tradición en nuestro mundo, el novio entraría acompañando a la novia, seguidos de los padrinos.

Yo baje la vista, no quería que vieras mis lagrimas... no quería que mi corazón se partiera aun mas... hasta mis oídos llegaban las exclamaciones de felicidad... y también los halagos al vestido... la novia se ve maravilloso en el... mi trabajo esta cumplido, ahora solo debo desearte la mayor felicidad...pero no puedo levantar la vista, aun cuando escucho que pasan  aun lado de donde estoy situado, no puedo armarme de valor, peor al fin, cuando se que se han colocado en sus lugares, siento que no me echare a llorar.

¿Pero lo hago, lloro, las lagrimas se deslizan , pero son de una inmensa felicidad... eres el padrino, es James el que se casa... con Lily... ¿por qué no vi antes la invitación?...

- Que felicidad- mi grito resuena, interrumpiendo al padre, quien solo carraspea enojado, James sonríe al igual que Lily, y Sirius me observa extrañado.

- Si, Remus, yo también me alegro mucho por ellos, pero estamos llamando la atención- Peter me jala y nos volvemos a sentar, pero mi corazón esta sumamente acelerado, por que no eres tu... no eres quien se casa.

La boda fue bellísima, y la novia lucio maravillosa, Lily corrió en cuanto pudo a felicitarme, el vestido es realmente una gran obra, yo me sonrojo levemente.

Y estoy, mas que decidido, viéndote cuando te sientas a mi lado, estoy decidido a confesarte, de una ves.. y antes de que me arrepiente, todo lo que siento... todo lo que significas para mi... solo esperare un poco... necesito armarme de valor.

Todas las mujeres se reúnen detrás de Lily, quien esta a punto de lanzar el ramo, la afortunada será la siguiente en casarse, así que por eso hay una gran pelea... o al menos así dicta la tradición...

Mientras todos los hombres se reúnen detrás de James, quien lanzara la liga, así elegirán al próximo hombre en casarse... veo que Sirius se levanta para ir... y Peter se queda sentado a un lado de mi... parece que los dos ya asumimos que seremos solteros.

Yo me concentro en desear que no sea Sirius quien atrape esa cosa... así que doy un brinco cuando siento unas ramas caer en mis manos... el ramo de la novia, todas las mujeres me contemplan enojadas... el ramo... mi cara seguramente esta roja.

- Así que tu atrapaste el ramo- Sirius se acerca sonriendo, y algo despeinado, se ve tan bien así.

- Fue una accidente, no se como llego a mis manos- me excuso sonrojándome aun mas.

- Pues... yo conseguí hacerme con la liga- Sirius orgulloso me muestra una muy sucia y maltratada prenda.

- ¿Hacerte?- yo le sonrió burlonamente, se ve que peleo por ella.

- Claro, casi cae en las manos de Mundungus, pero, yo salte a tiempo, y comenzamos a pelear por el... hasta que le ofrecí 100 galeones por el, así que aquí lo tengo.

- Pero... ¿por qué lo querías tanto?- preguntó, totalmente extrañado, Sirius si que era muy impulsivo.

- Por que, vi cuando atrapaste el ramo... y yo quería... bueno- Sirius se quedo inexplicablemente callado, sentado frente a mi.

- ¿Y eso..- la pregunta muere en mi boca, sellada por los labios de un cansado Sirius, yo siento que podía perderme en ese momento, y olvidar que existo.

- Por que yo siento lo mismo, y si tu no te desidias... bueno yo debo dar el primer paso... o el primer beso...- Sirius sonríe retirándose unos milímetros, mientras me observa tan concentrado.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- las lagrimas, que no puedo detener comienzan a correr, lagrimas de felicidad, el mundo puede ser tan maravilloso en ese momento.

- Tus ojos, me lo dijeron, pero temí estar equivocado... veo que no...- Sirius dejo las palabras, cuando Remus inmensamente feliz, y aun sujetando el ramo, acerco sus rostros..

- Eres el tonto mas maravilloso del mundo, Sirius...- Remus sintió que al fin las cosas, eran tal como las deseaba, no importaba si esta ilusión duraba un minuto, unos segundos o toda la eternidad... pues al fin tenia a Sirius con el...

Fin....

Notas.... Bueno, al fin  pongo un final feliz... soy mala seguramente engañe a mas de uno, o tal ves adivinaron fácilmente que Sirius no era el que se casaba, sino el padrino que había ido a encargar el vestido.... de todas manera a  mi me gusto escribir esta pequeña historia...


End file.
